Jonna Mannion
Jonna Danielle Mannion (born November 10, 1988) is a former contestant and winner on Endurance. She competed alongside her partner, Aaron Thornburg, as the Blue Team. About Jonna was put in foster care at age four with a strict religious family. When she was nine years old she was adopted by her caseworker, but was kicked out when she turned 18. Endurance At thirteen years old, Jonna was selected to be a part of the first season of Endurance. Jonna was one of the fourteen contestants who survived the Right to Stay. In the Partner Selection, Jonna noticed how everybody was against one another, because they all wanted the same partner. As a result, she isolated herself and made a List of who is going to be partnered with whom. Quotes *"Those are their problems, those are their morals, I don't break promises, and I don't lie." *"I will never forget this place...this will be one of the memories in my mind unitl I have grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and I will tell this story of this amazing adventure I did." *''(confessional) "We just won the first Endurance mission, and I'm staying on this island. I'm going to be one of the top three, top two, and, number one. Peace." *"The sacred List of who's with whom." Post Endurance Reality television '''The Real World: Cancun '''Jonna was a part of the cast for the twenty-second season of MTV's ''The Real World. The season premiered on June 24, 2009. MTV describe her as: : Jonna is the roommate with the boyfriend back home. This multi-racial beauty swears from day one that she'll remain true, but how long before the temptations of Cancun get the better of her? The guys hope it doesn't take long. Even though Jonna's is just 19, she had a rough life. When she was four, she was put into foster care and lived with a strict religious family. At nine she was adopted by her caseworker who kicked her out of the house when she was 18. At age 14 she was raped, by a family member of her adoptive family. Not one to let her past get the best of her, Jonna dreams of making people feel better about themselves by being a successful hairdresser. Jonna is trying to stay focused and shake her promiscuous past, but she can't help flirting, which turns on the guys in the house and pisses off the girls. But she doesn't much care. Her biggest struggle in Cancun will be keeping up her relationship back home; luckily Jonna has roommate Derek, her friend and co-worker from Tempe, to keep her in check. '' '''LMFAO- LA LA LA (Music Video)' She was fetured as a dancer in this video. Rehab: Party at the Hard Rock Hotel Joined Rehab: Party at the Hard Rock Hotel in its third season as a cocktail server. 'The Challenge: Rivals '''After having to turn down MTV's first offer to be a part of "Freshmeat 2" because she unable to locate her passport, Jonna was offered another chance to be a part of "The Challenge". She accepted, and was partnered with her rival, Jasmine Reynaud, from "The Real World: Cancun". In where both of them were sent into 3 elimination rounds for being rookies, they sent two pairs home. But sadly, they didn't succeed on the last one and were the last pair of girls to go home before the finale. MTV describes her and Jasmine as: : ''Hailing from the wild, booze-fueled Real World: Cancun, Jonna drove the boys crazy with her piercing eyes and flirty attitude. But this didn't always sit well with the other female housemates, some of whom saw her as a shady temptress. Jonna plans on starting her Challenge career by pushing boys to the side and focusing on the money. But things might get complicated when she discovers that her partner will be a hot-tempered, boy-crazy competitor. Jonna's first outing in the Challenge might prove to be a rocky affair. 'The Challenge: Battle of the Seasons (2012) '''is the twenty-third season of the MTV reality television game show, ''The Challenge, and followsBattle of the Exes. It takes place in Bodrum, Turkey and Namibia. Former cast members from select seasons of MTV's The Real World, as well as Fresh Meat, Fresh Meat II and the Spring Break Challenge will be competing, with the hope of winning a piece of the $250,000 grand prize. The season premiered on September 19, 2012. MTV describe her and teammates as: : Team Cancun enters Battle of the Seasons confident that they are the most unified team in the game, claiming that they've grown as close as a family. Having been outsmarted by Wes on Fresh Meat II, former NFL punter and current male model CJ is out to prove he's no chump, vowing, "Just because you model doesn't mean you have to be dumb. I can be a model, but I can be smart in my own ways." Joining CJ is Derek, who after being eliminated first on Cutthroat, is eager to show his team that he has what it takes to compete. Rounding out the team are former Rivals Jonna and Jasmine, who have promised to squash their habitual bickering to unite as teammates. But with these two hot-tempered vixens, anything is possible. However, Jonna has little time for Jasmine when she cuddles up with a hunky player (Zach Nichols) on an opposing team, a move that could infuriate other competitors. But opposing teams beware because, as Jasmine warns, "Anyone messes with my family, they're in for a rude awakening!" Will Cancun's close-knit bond carry them through to the end? Or will political backlash tear this team apart? External Links * jonnamannion at Twitter * Jonna Mannion at the IMDb *Jonna Mannion Official Website Gallery Please do not upload personal images of the contestant unless you have received permission. 2.png 1.png 3.png 123234.png 2334234552.jpg|Jonna mannion, Zach Nichols and Frank Sweeney 122333.png|Team Cancun- After winning the first mission on battle of the seasons (2012) from left to right :CJ,Jasmine,Jonna, Dereck `123.jpg 6.png ob7b2fbj.jpg|Jonna Mannion and Zach Nichols 232344.jpg|Sarah Rice, Zach Nichols, Jonna mannion and Frank sweeney 213456678.jpg|Trishelle Cannetella, Frank Sweeney, Zach Nichols, Jonna mannion, Sarah Rice, Ashley Kelsey and Devyn simone 212334455667.png 3445679890.png 12334.jpg|Derek Chavez and Jonna Mannion (Team cancun) 2334.jpg 2356767.png 5.png 1234657.jpg 19733_100921919942230_7319238_n.jpg Jonna-mannion-real-world-cancun.jpg 226360_10150231181831869_5133920_n.jpg 3445679890.png pg380554.jpg|Jonna Mannion and Deena (jersey shore) 19733_100995389934883_947843_n.jpg 26108_102462336454855_7865720_n.jpg 234546788.png 15560_184423676868_4678974_n.jpg 15560_184423811868_8248809_n.jpg 15560_184424496868_3620174_n.jpg 15560_184424051868_4277161_n.jpg 15560_184425596868_3100704_n.jpg 60118_463283531868_806417_n.jpg 13835_195154816868_2336806_n.jpg 13835_195154866868_809210_n.jpg 537127_10150760043556869_2112932941_n.jpg 582114_10150944987996869_1404337896_n.jpg 13342_179132981868_240400_n.jpg 538532_10150788864366869_910399428_n.jpg 380675_10150788824431869_1173318431_n.jpg 19733_100853003282455_261005_n.jpg 233455.png 3345467.png 45467.png 356566.png 567778.png 45675778.png 223454566.png Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E1 contestants Category:Blue Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Finalists Category:Endurance Champions Category:Athletes